villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Andrea Bennett
Andrea Evans-Bennett is the first antagonist of the film The Family That Preys she was the financial executive of Cartwright Construction as well as the mistress of the film's second antagonist William Cartwright History We first see Andrea at a southern style mansion owned by Evan's family friend Charlotte Cartwright, she and her sister Pam are perparing for her wedding to construction worker Chris Bennett, she is wearing Alice's old wedding dress and she has complaints about it and think that Charlotte having the wedding/reception in the mansion as charity work, At the reception she meets Charlotte's son William, he congratulations her on her marriage to Chris but even if he's married too? he has eyes for Andrea Overall 4 year later, Chris and Andrea both work at Cartwright Construction but Andrea works as a financial executive & Chris wasn't pleased about it, Andrea has a 3-year-old son that Pam watches while working at a diner in which their mother Alice owns but she never pays Pam for it nor does she help out Alice seeing that she was the 1 who got her the job and the 2 sister argue over it , Andrea writes Alice a $5,000 check, Alice tries to return the check to her but Pam wouldn't let her. Chris starts up a conversation with her about starting his own business with their brother-in-law/Pam's husband Ben and wanted her to start up a meeting with her boss/lover William but she laughs and ridicules him saying that's not going to happen! 1 day as Chris tries to get a bank loan to open up his own business? he was denied! He goes to take the money out of the regular account only to find out that Andrea has account of her own and the balance is $286,00, when Chris confronted her about it 1 night she tells him she won't allow him to waste her money on his ideas and that's HER MONEY plus she tells him she gets bonuses She continues to tell him that HE'LL NEVER BE A SUCCESSFUL BUSINESSMAN LIKE WILLIAM CARTWRIGHT AS ALWAYS! she and Chris attend a gala 1 weekend, away from their spouses? they go up to the office and make out but unfortunately for BOTH OF THEM? William's wife Jillian catches them in the act but she does not confront neither 1 of them, she leaves the party! Andrea bursts into the diner demanding Chris to hand over the money from her account but he refuse seeing that he had already put it in their new business account and sent out for the deposits already, she goes off and continue to say he'll never succeed as a businessman and that he'll never be CARTWRIGHT, she and Pam have another argument but things get ugly once Andrea admits to having an affair with William and that the money that was now in their business account was from him, Chris SLAPS Andrea and she falls across the counter. The family holds Chris back, she also confess after the assault that her 3-year-old son isn't his but is Cartwright's. Pam and Alice takes Andrea in the backroom. Alice ask where did she go WRONG with her, she tried to teach her to live a good life but Andrea brings up the fact that their father left her for another woman who became his wife and that she wasn't going to be in proverty for the rest of her life. Alice tells her that she has to let her father's departure from their lives go! Andrea tells them both that she and William have plans on divorcing their spouses and marry each other but Alice and Pam tells her it will NEVER HAPPEN and sure enough, once Andrea goes to meet him on the hotel room where they meet every Wednesday? in comes Jillian telling her to STAY AWAY FROM HER FAMILY and that she's FIRED from her job, outside of the hotel and after Charlotte fires him from his job? William tells her IT'S OVER, Andrea tries to tell him about THEIR SON but still William breaks off the affair and tells her that she must return the company car at once! a few days after Charlotte's death, Chris starts a new business with Ben as for Andrea? we see her living in a crappy apartment with her son and Chris LOANING HER MONEY! Category:In love villains Category:Love rivals Category:Cheater Category:Bullies Category:Greedy Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Karma Houdini Category:Opportunists Category:Provoker Category:Married Villains Category:Arrogant Villains